The current state of art in real time location systems always depend on tags (special hardware or software given to be installed) to track devices movements in a given area. There are also some systems that discreetly monitor movements of mobile communication devices. All those system return location estimation, without concerning about the error margin and the speed of the data retrieved. Most systems are used to process data asynchronously or batch processed in some previously determinated instant of time. None of the systems invented until this day use a distributed computer system to calculate the localization data or to be able to have a centralized tracking system.
This centralized tracking system is useful for people that want to be able to track several spaces, since all data is shown in real time and from different locations. This system allows people to track their spaces even if they are geographically scattered, using an Internet connection to access the main server.
In conclusion, to the date there is no tracking system that is able to return in real time with a very low error margin (1%), without the use of any special hardware or software installed in the device. This system is useful to several scenarios, from traffic management to retail customers flow analysis, and since it's in real time it can be used to control robots retrieving their location.
Previously submitted US patent application (US 61/378,936) was based only on Bluetooth radiofrequency communication to address to this problems, proposing a self correcting Bluetooth system. From further research, this actual submission addresses the problem to all kind of radio frequency, by analysing the full spectrum for data.